The Cullens had a small delay
by Theprettyprincesfoundherprince
Summary: In this story the Cullens chose to move somewhere else than Forks. They leave and move to Forks after Bella finds another vampire and starts to fall for him. Read to find out who. Love squares involved.
1. Stay away

**This a story That me and my bff are writing. Her pen name is . **

Chapter One: I never listen when I _probably_ should.

I could see it in her strange red eyes she was lying to me about my fate in the hands of a stranger. My new friend K.j who had just moved here, but I was one to talk, had been warning me that her brother was going to visit from Italy and he was not the kind of person to hang around. I looked at her questing her true purpose in warning me.

"Bella, believe me when I say that he is not a person to die for, so don't. Just stay away." She would never give in as I found myself a match in stubbornness.

I was so confused I had never meant for her to sound so worried, like she knew what I was going to do. I was already putting the pieces together in my mind I would try to at least see what he looked like, but I would have to be careful not to make any decisions. I do know KJ will be able to see what I was going to do, she would try to stop me, I could not have that happen.

"I know, I know. Stay away. But, do you have reason?" I stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

She just looked at me saying nothing and I guessed it will stay that way until her brother went back to Italy.

I heard her sigh.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." She said quietly

"I can take care of myself K.j, and besides I am not at all interested in seeing your brother," I lied.

It almost seemed like she believed me, but as always she saw through my act.

"I will _make sure_ you stay away. I know you are curious but it is too risky for you to see my brother, again just stay away."

Something in her voice made me wince. That seemed to satisfy her and she strolled away with out a second look. I wanted more then anything to run after her and tell her she could not stop me, but she could and that made me feel helpless.

I went home later trying to think of a plan. Although that was not a good idea, I thought of a plan. I knew she would see it so I guess it was a distraction so I can think of something else. Kj had said that her brother would be in tomorrow so I had to think of a way to get there.

I could ride my motorcycle that Jacob gave me! That would be a nice approach, but maybe it would be best if he just walk me. She can't see me while I am with him. She would see me driving then disappear from view and she would be there before I could get to him. So went to bed that night with those thoughts making sure not to make any decisions.

That morning I called Jacob. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells hows it hangin' I haven't talked to you in a while," he said. I knew I should not tell him about K.j. he might not do what I planned to do.

"Yeah I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure what can I do for you Bells?"

"I need you to walk me to a friend's house I don't want to go alone."

"Sure when should I come over?"

"How about one?"

"Sure Bells."

"I will see you then, bye."

"Bye." is all I heard before I hung up.

I got dressed had breakfast before he came over. When he arrived he asked for the directions and then we started for K.j.'s house. When we got there no one was home. Did she see my plan that I thought was fool proof? Then a roaring engine sound came from around the corner. I suddenly jumped behind a shrub pulling Jacob behind me.

"Who is that and why are we hiding?" He asked suddenly scared.

I could not blame him for asking he had the right to know, but K.j. was too close she would be able to hear me. So I just put my finger to my lips.

"Shh!"

K.j. and another person got out of the car, he looked like her so I guessed it was her brother. He had the same strong facial structure as she and also shared her soft colored brunette hair.

He was slightly muscular and had a very good sense of fashion (Though wearing mostly grey).

Although I have never seen him before it seemed somehow I knew him from somewhere. I leaned in to see it I could hear any of the conversation they were having when Jacob out of nowhere jumped up and blew my cover. I did not get off my knees thinking I could still be hidden from the two siblings standing right in front of me.

I knew that when K.j. grabbed the back of my neck with her icy cold hands and squeezed (hard)

I was in for it. she told me to stay away and I didn't I violated her trust in me and all I wanted to do was to hug her and have all the sorry's come out, but I had to stay strong I had a reason in doing what I was doing.

"What do think you are doing?" She asked in a very patient voice.

She had let go of my neck and pulled me to my feet.

"I told you to stay away not to be here." She said as she looked over at Jacob with a funniest excuse for a smile I had ever seen.

"K.j. I am so sorry I even came and I know you are mad at me but you are the one who said that you knew I was curious." I said hoping for mercy from my friend.

That was a bad excuse I knew, but I was curious. When she did not answer I looked down at my feet ashamed and turned toward Jacob so that we could walk back to my house when she suddenly spoke.

"Listen I did say that and it was my fault for telling you about my brother in the first place. How about you come inside and we can chat." She had said in the sweetest voice I could not resist.

I looked up at Jacob about to tell him to go when K.j. spoke again, "Only the three of us." She snapped I guessed in Jacobs's direction.

When we were inside where the temperature was warmer I unzipped my coat, but K.j. stopped me in mid zip.

"You might want to keep that on." I looked at her questioningly. "Trust me" She whispered so fast I almost missed it.

I zipped my jacket back up and sat down on the lime green couch. K.j. sat in a forest green recliner, and her brother stood across the room next to her.

"There is something we need to tell you Bella." I was so confused is this what we were going to chat about.

"What are we going to chat about, or was that a cover for us to get away from Jacob." I knew I had said something wrong when K.j.'s brother raced across the room and almost threw me across the room, if I had not moved and caught his arm with my hand.

Kj came right behind him and pulled him away from me. She had forced him into the recliner and held him there.

"Listen to me," She shouted "We are vampires." Everything else in the room blurred. What did she mean by they were vampires?

I heard they can't go out in day and they sleep in coffins and that was not K.j. She stopped talking and took in my puzzled expression with her own. What did she expect me to do wrap myself in fear? Well, fear was the last thing I felt.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I still could not talk so I just bobbed my head up and down signaling yes and stood still.

"This is against the rules K.j. you could be killed for this." Alec said.

I had forgotten that he was still here unsure how to take this all in I got up silently and tried to walk to the door. All of the sudden Alec grabbed my arm and hauled me over to him.

"You," he said "will not say a word about this to anyone." I just nodded still in shock and again tried to head toward the door but his grip tightened.

I was too tired to fight and it was a long walk home. He grabbed my wrist I thought he was going to bite me would K.j. let that happen? I had no way of knowing. To my suprise he did not bite me but smelled me. Then a growl came from his chest. What did that mean?

I would not stay and find out. I jumped up dodged the hand that tried to grab me and ran for the door.

When I got home Charlie was past out on the couch with the TV still on the sports channel. I quickly went to the kitchen and started dinner. Steak and roasted potatoes. After the steaks were done and the potatoes were in the oven I went upstairs to start my summer reading.

But when I go up to my bedroom I found Alec lying across my bed. How did he get here? Why was he here? What did he want from me?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked if Charlie knew a boy was in my room he would kill me.

"Don't get your hopes up I just came to see if you were all right. Are you?" I was so annoyed to have him be so concerned when I could take care of myself I was not a two year old.

"I am fine and now you can go? Good bye." I knew he was not going to leave but I said it anyway it felt good to have power.

"What's the rush Bella, am I bugging you?" He was trying to annoy me.

Wow what a real genius this guy was.

"Yes you are now if you excuse me I have to do my homework." I went across the room to get my backpack.

If he stayed I would ignore him and just keep on working I did not have time for this. I got out my trig and started working I heard something hoping it was him leaving but when I looked up I saw him moving closer to me an edge of panic hit me.

Why won't he leave?

I just looked down and kept working hoping he was just going to disappear in thin air and all my worries would be gone. Boy was I off instead of disappearing he reached over and grabbed my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so that I was looking at him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked. I looked straight into his eyes they were red.

I wonder what that meant. Focus I told myself, focus.

"I am ignoring you because you don't need to be here. So I am hoping you will suddenly disappear into thin air and this stress will all go away." I said hoping to seriously emotionally scar him.

"Do you really think you can get rid of me that easy Bella?" He snickered.

"I was hoping so but I know it is not that easy." Suddenly without warning he leaned in and pressed his stone cold lips to mine and I found myself in his strong arms kissing him passionately back.

Holy crap.

I suddenly couldn't breathe.

Does Bella die in this human drinking vampires arms? If you want to know, then press the little green button and tell me how much you want me to update! If I get a lot of reviews, she will survive. If not, Alec's horrid murdering arms will take the soul of the fifteen year old version of Bella. I hope you review because I already have chapter 2 typed up, and It would have been a waste of my time to type it, If no one read the story (If you review, then you also might be a character of the story).-

Bad speller


	2. Sadness in the form of Alec

**Stephanie Meyer wrote twilight and not me.**

Chapter 2: All of my visitors are CRAZY

As suddenly as it started he pulled away with huge eyes. I slapped him and shoved him off my bed. That was when I noticed he had laid on top of me without me noticing.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" I said while he got up off the floor.

"Well this." he said right before he leaned down and kissed me again.

I tried to lean away but he was fast and for the second time his lips came to mine. I don't know why I responded, but I did and now I was ashamed of myself.

This time I pulled away and smacked him as hard as I could. That was not a good idea because now my hand hurt like the six shades of hell. I tried not to show the pain on my face. I didn't want to give him an excuse to stay and try to kiss me again. If he did next time I might not pull away.

"Get out of my room, then out of my house and never come back or I will tell Kj to send you back where you came from." I nearly shouted, but I knew Charlie was still down stairs on the couch sleeping.

"Fine I know when I am not welcome." He sounded like he was hurt.

"Well it took you forever to figure it out!" I shouted at him.

Right before he jumped out the window he turned back and gave me a rueful smile "See you at school!"Then he jumped out the window.

WHAT! he was going to my school now too. I kicked the wall so hard that I made a hole about 3 inches wide. By now my hand did not hurt as much as it should, but less pain is fine with me. I ran down stairs to the sound of the timer on the oven that signaled that the potatoes were done.

After dinner I ran upstairs grabbed my pj's and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water soothed my aching muscles. I got out of the shower brushed my hair and my teeth. Then headed back to my bedroom when I found my window open. Weird I thought I had closed my window. I went over and closed and locked my window. Then two cold hands came down on my shoulders. I screamed so loud Charlie woke up and came to my bedroom. Suddenly the hands were gone and Charlie came in.

"Are you okay, I heard you scream." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I am fine go back to bed dad." I sighed.

When he did I closed the door behind him and headed toward the window where the hands returned. I was about to scream again when a hush voice whisper in my ear.

"I told you to stay away, but you just don't listen." Kj said from behind me.

"What are you talking about?" then everything from the whole day rushed through my head. "oh," I said that made sense to me.

"Now he won't stop till he has you." She sighed.

I could not think straight. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Very bad."She said in a surprised voice. "After he gets tired of you he will murder you just like all the others."

"Um others? what are you talking about?" I was so confused.

Then out of nowhere she unlocked the window and jumped out. Thank goodness I could get some sleep! So I did just that. I curled up in bed and went to sleep.

Alec P.o.v.

"Kj? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my 'sister'.

"You are just here for a visit. Got it? Stay away from my friend. Or I will be sure to send you back to daddy crying like a little baby okay? I am finally normal here, and I don't want and your compulsions to ruin that!" She yelled all in a growl.

"Okay okay but she is one to look at." I said in a satisfying tone. I thought steam would come out of her head she was so mad.

"You touch her one more time I will break your arm and bury it somewhere you will never find it you hear?"I thought of it as a statement not a question but I answered it anyway.

"Fine. Whatever you say sis." I did a little wave with my fingers at her. It will take a while for me not to be able to see and smell Bella but I could get used to the idea. Kj may be my 'sister' but she was my little 'sister' and if she thought she could boss me around she had another thing coming. These are one if those times I wish I could sleep. So I can think of her without getting into trouble.

Many times that night I tried to sneak out and see her but my metaphorical sister caught me every time. Well I hope she knew that tomorrow was school and she can't attack me there! So I will have a chance to at least talk to Bella, it was going to be a long night.

Bella P.o.v.

I awoke in a daze trying to remember what day it was. I crashed down on my pillows tired, it was Monday the worst day of the week. Even in the middle of summer.

I got up and went down stairs to find Charlie had already left for work and I was alone. I got out a bowl and poured cereal and milk in it. I got a spoon and started to eat. Then a sudden chill came over me.

I figured it was nothing and finished my cereal. After I put my dishes in the dishwasher I went up stairs and got dressed in a dark blue sweater and jeans. I got my back pack and keys and went down stairs ready to go. The chill came over me again I looked up the stairs and nothing was there. I looked side to side nothing. I had the feeling I was being watched. The chill once again came over me.

Alec's name popped into my head. Oh of course it was Alec! I only knew him what two days and he annoyed the freaking crap out of me.

"You can come out know I know it's you alec!" I called out. No one answered. This was scaring me more then it should why would he not come out. Oh please say it was Alec and or Kj. When a chuckle came from the front door I was releved.

"Who ever you are you can come in." I shouted at the front door. Alec came in and hugged me this was out of my comfort zone.

"Get off me!"I snapped.

"Okay okay just thought I would walk you to school."

I was not old enough to drive, but Charlie knew I was able to drive pretty well so I was allowed to.

"I'll drive." I walked straight passed him out the door to his car. I opened the door and then he was there to shut it.

"What is your problem why can't you leave me alone?"After I said that he had me up against my car and his hands on my waist. Way out of my comfort zone. I tried to turn away from him but he had me in an iron grasp.

"Because it is so fun to tease you." Then again for the third time he kissed me. My response was not to act so I stood as still as a statue. He did not seem to like that which made me happy. When he let go of me I turned around and ran back inside my house.

**Confused much? Who IS Kj's daddy? You will find out only if you review! Will Alec get a chance to talk to Bella again?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Kj's story

Volterra, Italy

Aro was pacing back and fourth against his imported marble floor. It had been three days almost, and he still hadn't heard from Alec, he was supposed to send an update about his daughter, Krista-Jade Hann Voltare.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure she is fine. You know she has always been an able girl." Sulpicia told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I do." He sighed. "There have been instances where other covens have taken her hostage to try to get out coven to renounce our position of leader ship." He told Sulpicia.

"Are you talking about the Romanian coven?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"She was completely able of escaping them, with her talents."

He recalled watching his daughter, K.j. everyone else called her, seeing the future of the vampire that was guarding her and prepared an escape plan within seconds.

"Master, a letter has arrived for Alec, I mean from Alec." a giddy human messenger said handing Aro a white envelope.

"How Ironic." Sulpicia said leaving the master's chamber.

_To my dearest Master,  
I have to inform you that Kj is well and her identity is concealed. I will return to Italy after the school year is over, for I have been intoxicated by these new surroundings I now understand why she has left Italy. I will try to guard her to the best of my ability and I hope all is well for you. Give my best to Jane. –_

_Alec_

Aro looked closer at the paper. Other things had once been written on the paper, also written by Alec. It was an entirely other letter.

_To my dearest master  
I am greatly saddened to inform you that Kj has revealed herself to a human. The human is a very obnoxious and loud. I can personally tell you she is a threat to vampir- _

And some erased squiggles on the paper followed, showing that possibly Kristina-Jolie made taking the paper from Alec and erasing it all so Aro couldn't see it. It was unlike his girl to keep secrets from him and he was going to see if Alec was being a jokester at the wrong time again or if what was erased was really true.

Bella

I woke up the next morning and only opened one eye. Summer was almost over, and i would have two vampires going to school with me.

I decided while I was brushing my teeth that I needed a better explanation about these vampires.

1. They obviously did not burn up in the sun because they were going to school, unless sunscreen worked on vampires.

2. If crucifixes really did work, would it keep Alec away? But if it did, that meant Kj would be kept away too and there goes my only friend in a strange new place.

After I finished making my breakfast and putting all the dishes away, I needed to go back to Kj's house and get some explanations. I knew I could go on my own now, because I had seen Kj's brother and I knew thier secret.

When I reached my destination in my rickety old truck, I hesitated to knock. The door opened anyway.

I stepped into the home and saw it looked more like a museum than a home. I also heard a faint groan, a floor above me.

"I have some questions." I told Kj.

"I knew that you would." She sighed.

Kj gestured for me to sit on a rocking chair across from the foot rest she was sitting on.

"Okay, so I have to tell you, I am technically a princess, since my dad is one of the three leaders of the 'king' coven in Volterra,Italy. I stay on the move because certain vampire covens want to over throw them and The daughter of the leader makes a large ransom.

"So, I was born almost Three thousand years ago, in a small village in modern day France. I had been working since I could carry one of my mom's weaved baskets,tell ripe from non-ripe produce, and smell what fruits were to ripe for eating. That was my job, I brought home food a by working in the fields. We had cobblestone and straw-roofed huts, and not really homes then. When I was turned my peoples agriculture was just beginning to blossom. My father hunted and traded for goods in a small trading center and that was really the only communication our family had outside the fields. When I turned twelve, fathers of boys my age would visit once a week, making deals with him for me. I also had siblings, but I was my Mère's (Mother's) favorite. My dad never had a favorite, but if he would have It probably would have been my brother Dirk.

"He was strong and very hardworking. My sisters were all jealous of his strength, but It was good for us because he would carry the full baskets home for us, and we could work hours on end with no interruptions. When I was almost eighteen, one boy came to my home and he was sick, and he gave me a disease. The disease made me unable to work without completely blacking out, it made me cough badly, and my limbs would throb whenever I moved.

"My father had just come home from a hunting trip with my oldest brother, who got to work right away on the game they had caught. My father, being him checked up on me, and making sure I was fine. He told me about his trip, well my mom was in the room too. His story telling skills made me want to hunt too.

"After my dad was done with this story, a man walked into our home through a small window. I saw the gesture as strange and hoped I was just seeing things. But when my mother tried to tell him off, I knew that this was real. The man had red eyes like mine now, and he was wearing very ragged clothes. 'You wanna die?' he asked my father. He shook his head no, but it was too late. The man had already bitten him, he let go really fast, dropping him to the floor screaming. It was me next. 'Hello girly. You seem sick, well let me heal you.' he laughed and then he bit me. Then I understood why my father was screaming, the pain was worse than any blistering sunburn or bad cut that I got picking fruits. It was worse that the pain I felt when I tried to move while I was sick. He bit my mom next, but I didn't notice because it hurt so much.

"From all the screaming and noise in our home, My sister Alexis ran in to help us. The man was gone, so she never got bitten. She was the one who I killed first, anyway, the pain. When it was done I had an ache in the back of my throat. It felt like time was frozen, like the world had stopped spinning. My first reaction was to check my pulse. But it did not pump. I put my hand to my chest and there was no heart beat. I knew I wasn't dead, because I could hear animals in the forest, my sisters chatting in the fields. I tried to walk outside in the light and I saw a bright light. When I put my hand up to shield my eyes, I saw the bright light was, me! I was sparkling as if I were one huge diamond. My father pulled me back into the house and told me to never do that again.'We must wait until night to leave.' I heard my mother say. My father pulled my sister right in front of me and I killed her right then and there. After that, I knew I was different and that we had to leave.

"So became nomads that traveled all across Europe. We met more of our kind, and then they began to travel with us. It was Marcus and Didyme that came first, then Caius and Athenodora. After approximately 1000 years of traveling, My father, the leader of the coven decided that we should have a permanent home. One where we could be safe and not have to hide our nature. He had found an unclaimed part of land, so he built a firm cobblestone wall around it and I made a gate out of metals I had stolen from other parts of Italy. It was quite a beauty until _someone _broke it."

"I told you I was sorry!" Shouted Alec from upstairs.

"Whatever." Kj rolled her eyes.

"After about a week, we had a whole castle built from polished and rounded stones and a concrete recipe that I had also stolen. Anyway, we had a home and that was all that mattered. Then a colony of people came into the walled area searching for a home. I convinced my Father to let them stay, or should I say live?

"I told him, there must be a people that is safe from our kind, and those people would know they were safe. And he agreed. Any other wanderer's roaming within range of our fortress would perish, but these certain peoples would be safe. But I noticed over time something in my dad began to change. He wasn't his usual hard working and loving father self. I beleive time was freezing his heart as well as his body. He would snap at me for just walking out of our home. He killed Didyme just because she tried to make him happier, her talent you know, I could stand living in the same breathing room with him anymore. While my mom and me stayed the same, he changed into someone I didn't even know. So, I left. I had lived in the fortress, my namesake, Volterra for about 1,322 years. When I was gone, we gained many of the guard and many bloody battles were started by my father. I would visit every once and a while, to check on my family."

"But what about garlic and stuff?" I asked her.

"Well, here is the good part. Three years after I left, vampires were exposed. We were hunted and burned alive, along side of our good friends the witches. After the humans believed we were all dead, witches, vampires, and who else knows what, went into hiding. I stayed in the open, only because I could see my mistakes in a vision before I even made them. Shortly after the period of defining, that is what we named it, I went home to find many celebrations for Marcus. He 'drove' all of vampires out of Volterra using crucifixes and garlic. That is when I met the new guard. My father had apparently decided that we needed to stay in hiding, and whoever would threaten that would be demolished. I stayed In Volterra for a few years after we were safe again, and got to know the twins, Alec and Jane. The three of us became fast friends, learning all about each other. The twins were turned right after they turned 16.

"It was nice to finally be surrounded by people my age again, and not just Adults. Other vampires of the guard were recruited and most of them were teens or early adults. So we all became very close, it was better than a family. It was always Me, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Heidi. We were like the five trouble makers of the castle, untill my father found out, and he assigned jobs to the four but me. So I left again. I was there again for about 200 years until I left for the last time. Right after I left I was kidnapped by another coven, who apparently had provoked my father, which I found was not a good idea anymore. I guess that the coven that kidnapped me thought that I hated my father, which they had it mistaken. They still did nothing to prevent my escape and I got away easily. After that my father would send scouts to look after me and make sure I got to my destination, and that was when I came to America. I mostly worked in clothing shops or a bakeries. I stayed in places there weren't much sun in and I was able to make my way. I built my home here when I moved to Washington about thirty years ago. It was just a storage place then, because I had to bounce all around the country, trying to keep my identity concealed. I only moved to forks about a year ago, and you moved here, then Alec came, and you know the rest. The end."

I could only clap, because of Kj's extremely sad and inspiring story.


	4. Forgiveness and sweet filling smells

Kj P.o.v.

I couldn't believe I was starting public school. But, the further away from Italy I was, the better. I was sure that one I loved couldn't take any more of my father's wrath, with me there. But what happened between us was way in the past. I had spent too many nights mourning our lost love. I had tried to beg him to come with me on my travels, but we both knew how we both would have been chased until caught, and he would have been killed.

The second I had received a call that he would be arriving shortly after Alec, I was ecstatic. The call was from my father him self. I knew he had seen my pain and sadness in my memories that had been caused by his rule. It was him that was so angry, he nearly killed him. Yet I was scared for my new friend. I usually was against human contact unless I am killing them, and I was going to kill Bella myself, until I saw the vision.

It was a wedding between Alec and Bella. It was this _girl_ that my colleague would find happiness with. I was partly excited and partly and partly disappointed. Then I phoned home quickly as I could. The receptionist had no Idea who I was, my last visit being nearly a hundred years ago, but I demanded I spoke with Aro, the leader of that coven.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Hola, you have reached Italian tours, how may I help you?" I didn't recognise the voice. It was probably a new receptionist because my dad went through about 20 receptionists every 100 years._

_"Is Aro Available? I would like to speak to him."_

_"Sorry honey, he is busy right now. Can I take a message?"_

_"Can I talk to Felix then? Alec maybe?"_

_Silence._

_"Are you part of the guard?" She asked quietly._

_"Not really. But remember no names of the Volturi coven are given out in the brochures. Can I talk to someone please? A vampire someone perferrabley."_

_"Sure hun." Her voice was a bit unsteady._

_"Hello? Who is this really?" Asked the sour voice of Jane._

_"Hey Jane its me, K.j.!"_

_"Hi K.j.! What do owe this call?" her voice softened up a bit._

_"The receptionist refuses to let me talk to my father." I sighed._

_"Oh really. I'll have to speak to her about that. Anyway, I'll retrieve him. Everyone, especially me is wondering when your going to visit again. It has been like a hundred years! That is while not see your closest friend. Felix almost never stops talking about you."_

_"I guess It is a nice thought that he still thinks about me." I told her. "Anyway, I need Aro to send me Alec, I had an important vision, and he is included in it."_

_"For you I might put in a word to send poor Felix too. He is such a bore when you aren't with him." She told me with the kindness in her tone. I had never heard her talk to any one but Alec and I that way. Like she was happy to talk to us._

_"Thank you Jane. I'll try to visit within the next two years or so." _

_"Alright, goodbye. See you soon, I hope." And she hung up._

*End of flashback*

Bella p.o.v.

I was hiding behind my door when a cold hand came down onto my mouth. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, when I saw the face of my intruder I didn't want to scream anymore.

It was K.j.!

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Because in my vision, You screamed when knocked on your door. What is to fear? My colleague is not coming unless I say it is okay. I have command over him while he is here. And right now he is in big trouble."

I was impressed. I guess the princess really did have a bit of power.

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged.

"Anyway, I have another friend coming, and I want you to meet him. I would usually tell you stay away and etcetera, but I know you won't listen. He is enrolling with us into the school. I just wanted to inform you that four human killing vampires are in your town. So don't be alarmed if there are a few homicides here and there. Actually I think I might go hunt now. Ta ta, Bella."

That left me a bit dazed. If these vampires ate humans, like me, why didn't they kill me? Why was K.j. not going to kill me? What made me special? These questions made me dizzy. I suddenly knew that today was going to be exhausting.

I got dressed and did my usual morning routine. Brushed the tangles out of my hair, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. All that stuff. When I reached the kitchen, Charlie, my police chief father, had already left for work.

A note was set on the table, wishing for a good day. I hoped his kind note hadn't jinxed my day.

I set my breakfast dishes in the sink when the door bell rang. I was scared who it was, but it was just K.j. with the friend she was talking about. He was dark haired, red eyed, and big and scary too. He seemed kind enough.

"Bella, this is Felix. He is the friend I was talking about earlier. Felix, this is Bella. She is the one I told you I put a protection law on. No vampire can touch her unless it is Alec or me." She gave Felix a warning look.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said bowing to me.

I had never been bowed to. I figured by this transaction he must be an older vampire. Not as old as K.j., but old enough to speak in proper English grammar and treat ladies like a trophy.

"Would you like to ride to school with us? I know you don't have a car yet. And according to the humans, Felix is sixteen." She said smiling up at him.

"Sure. I guess that would be nice." I said accepting my friends invite.

I really hoped that Alec wasn't going to be in any of my classes.

Alec P.o.v.

K.j. had offered me a ride to the first day of high school. I really couldn't understand why she was making me go to high school. She had her strange ways, sometimes even stranger than her father's. They both moved with a purpose, even If her ways were much gentler than his.

I decided to run to school, against K.j.'s wishes. Felix had just arrived, and I thought they might want some privacy.

The strangest thing was through my confinement I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. Her scent was the most alluring I had ever encountered, and I wanted more. Just thinking of her scent made my controlled thirst go away completely. I enjoyed this full feeling, and I didn't want it to end.

I saw the car K.j. had purchased and I could smell Bella's perfect filling scent from the opened windows. I needed to talk to her again. Just the scent of her sweet breath made me feel like I could run faster than anything in this universe, jump higher than any mountain, or break a diamond.

"Hello Bella." I greeted

She seemed startled by my appearance. "Oh great."

"I'm probably should apologize to you. I haven't been around humans in over two thousand years, it's strange how much humans have changed."

It wasn't just the ticking technology that interested me, it was the humans themselves. When I was human, we were married off at the age of seventeen, or we would be considered stubborn and would be frowned upon by society. Humans were also much more controlled, and cared mostly about how they acted, and not how they looked, though that was important too.

"Oh, well, I guess I accept. But Stop touching me!"

"I thought It would be right considering I am a bit out of practice of socializing in general." I told her.

Bella P.o.v.

Ok. First this guy was a total jerk, now he is acting like I am some kind of young lady from back when he was human. What was with this guy? I began wondering if Alec had multiple personality issues, or that being stuck in his house all day made him appreciate the freedom of just being allowed outside.

School started, and the only classes Alec had with me was lunch and biology. He told me I was lucky to have him to cheat off of. I really don't need to cheat off him; I was in advanced classes when I lived in Arizona with my mom.

The first few hours passed quickly, mostly because all we did in classes was read some papers stating rules and we had to sign them and give them back to the teacher promising to follow them religiously. I also talked to some other kids sitting around me when we got done with the signing of papers. When lunch came along, I sat with Alec, Kj, and Felix. I learned that Felix and K.j. were together, kind-of. Apparently K.j.'s dad didn't really like that thought, they had to stay apart.

It was the start of Biology, and Alec and I weren't lab partners. I was sitting alone, actually. The boy who was supposed to be my lab partner, switched classes at the last minute. Alec sat next to a girl called Jessica Stanley, the school gossip girl, who seemed terrified just to look at him. I guessed it was because of his sparkly red eyes. I didn't understand her reaction to Alec. I wasn't scared of him.

It was soon the end of school and I was waiting in the parking lot for K.j. to take me home.

"Bella!" Alec said running over to me at human pace. "You wanna ride home?"

I looked around. "Did you drive here?"

"Nope. I ran. And that is how I plan to get home."

"But I can't run as fast as you." As if it were obvious. I couldn't even walk, let alone run. And running _fast_ would be a _**nightmare**__._

A smile reached across his face. "I wasn't exactly planning you to walk yourself. How do you feel about piggyback rides?" He said taking his backpack off.

I suddenly saw his madness. "Uh, will you drop me?"

He shook his head at me. "C'mon." He said walking into the trees that neighbored the high school.

"I really have to learn to say no." I mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did." I followed him.

I climbed onto Alec after we were hidden by the trees, and wind started to whiz past me faster than what a tornado would feel like. Trees whirred past me, and even though today there was only a slight breeze, I swore I was in the middle of a rain storm. Suddenly all the movement stopped, like a roller coaster halting, and I was dropped on my butt.

"Whoa." I said trying not to let all my emotions show on face. I wanted to barf, and cheer and tell Alec to take me for another run. I looked around and saw that I was still surrounded by the green trees. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"Right next to your house. Actually maybe a few yards away from your front door." Alec started walking straight and I saw my house right in front of me.

I guess that says something about my sense of direction.


	5. The Cullens

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, Pretty Princess and I have been having some issues on the time settings of the story. I, Badspellersuntie12 think it is summer for Bella. Pretty princess thinks it is the middle of the school year, and we are going to go with that setting. I have been trying to fix the last mistakes, but there may be some mistakes that I have missed in the last four chapters. Sorry and thanks for your patience. Thanks to Vaneesa35 for reviewing last chapter. Just to let you know, Vaneesa35, you are going to be a character within the next few chapters.**

**I don't own twilight.

* * *

**

Alice P.o.v.

Oh no…

No this one! Please no!

This one was Edward's!

But I knew it was already too late. She was first. But she didn't understand the concept of true love, that horrible girl who shared my ability, but somehow different. There were holes in my visions, hers were straight forward, whenever she saw someone, and she saw their future.

We were too late, nothing had even begun, and she had already won. I wouldn't let that little princess win again; we had to move to Forks, and now. It would be another game, which I was sure I would win. She had submitted her player, and I was going to submit mine.

You better watch out Krista Jade, because I am coming.

Bella P.o.v.

It was a week after the first day of their school time, and the vampires seemed to be getting along fine. Fine meaning no one important was dead that shouldn't be.

I was in lunch, when I heard Alec's lab partner talking to her little hoard of friends. Jessica's gossip usually didn't interest me, but this time it did.

"There is supposedly a new family moving here." Pause to eat "There are like seven of them, and they are supposedly like filthy rich. Cullen, I think is their names."

I didn't know why this interested me, but in a small town like Forks, any new family here made the city so full it was like it was going to burst. I just had to tell K.j. and Alec, I looked over to our table. Felix and K.j. were making out (Ug.) and Alec was paying attention to his pretend lunch. They never ate any of the food, they just sat there with the food in front of them until the bell rang. Then they threw the food away, for the junkyard rats to devour.

I took my usual seat, between Alec and Felix, who had proved to be a decent guy, minus the vampire factor. I had actually seen some girls trying to ask him out, but I knew he turned them down by the disappointed expression on their faces. I guess that sappy 'I only belong to one' stuff applied to him. But Alec was a whole different story. He avoided talking to the girls who approached him and just ran away from any one that tried to pursue him. Actually, now that I mention it, a few of the girls who have asked him haven't been showing up at school lately…

"Bella!" I heard a shout from Jessica's table.

I looked at who it was and saw Mike Newton signaling me. I soon realized that the whole table was staring at me. Mike was a pretty nice guy. He was kind of an attention hog and was a guard on the school football team. We had gym together, and he had seen my athletic side, which wasn't athletic at all. It was kind of klutzy and I ended up falling on my face a lot.

"Come sit with us!" He said motioning to a chair next to Angela Weber.

Angela was pretty nice. We had Biology together, and her partner was the oh-so-famous Harry Greene, the bad boy of our school, who ditched biology all the time, so Angela and I usually ended up working together.

There was also Erik Yorkie. He was short and overly helpful. He was the chess-club type, is tall, has a poor complexion, and has hair as black as an oil slick. Angela once told me about the huge crush she had on him, and I told her I hoped for the best.

The last other person at the table was Loren Mallory, she was another gossip girl, in the teachers eyes. In the student's eyes she was the whore of Harry Greene and his gang. It was a known fact she has a two kids, the dad for the first is said to be Tyler Crowley, one of Harry's gang, but doesn't know the dad for the second, and is too lazy to get test it. I had heard for a girl in gym they were sure she was going to die insane of an S.t.d.

I shook my head no to Mike's offer and went to sit at my usual seat next to Felix and Alec.

_Maybe if they invite me over tomorrow, I'll sit with them. _I thought to myself. _It might be nice to be around humans again._

"Hey do you guys know who the Cullens are?" I asked my table sitting down.

K.j. froze, and Alec began to growl.

"K.j. C'mon. It is much in the past. Please Darling don't…" Felix was quieted by K.j. making a stop sign with her hand.

"What do you know about them?" Alec said collecting himself.

"So I'm guessing they are old rivals of yours?"

"Yes. Your skills of observance continue to amaze me, Bella." Alec took in a breath, probably to calm himself. "There are three of the coven members that have old rivalries with us. My sister and Heidi included. Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Emmet Cullen." When Alec said Edward Cullen, anger seemed to crawl onto his face.

"Alice and I share our talent. She has visions too, but hers are much more limited than mine. Like, she can't see people who aren't human or vampire. When I see someone, I have a vision. So when you snuck over to my home the day Alec arrived, I didn't have any visions, because I couldn't see you." K.j. explained.

Ah. So _that_ was how my evil plan managed to work out.

"So, If you had seen me before I hid behind that bush, you would have had a vision about my plan?" I asked her.

"Yes, and you would have been murdered." She told me laughing a bit after her bad pun.

"You have no Idea how much my sister and I hate Edward Cullen. He can read minds, so whenever we try to use our talents, he manages to thwart our intentions by running away or hiding behind someone. It is so frustrating!" Alec grunted.

"And poor Heidi has a talent to control a beings physical body. She can't really control me or Emmet because we are strong physically. Not being able to control me doesn't bother her much, but not being able to control Emmet annoys the hell out of her. Plus he is the only guy who has beaten me in an evenly matched fight, so I have to hate him for that." That was the longest paragraph Felix had ever spoken to me.

"Have you heard when they are coming?" Alec asked.

"Not an exact date, but soon. Or people wouldn't be talking so much." I shrugged.

I don't think I understood how soon it was.

"True." Nodded Alec.

"Let us enjoy the freedom of not hating anyone; and act as if our immortal enemies are not coming to this same school." K.j. suggested her eyes beginning to twitch.

"Either that isn't possible, or you need to improve your acting skills." Felix told her Playfully.

"Hey!" she said slapping him weakly on the shoulder.

I finished eating my lunch and threw away my wrappers. Biology was next hour, and I was nervous about giving my power point presentation about the diversity of cells. I wasn't nervous about my grade or how I would do, I was confident I would do a great job, I just hated attention. I guess Angela, probably the smartest human girl I knew, felt the same way because she came into biology looking like she had just thrown up.

"Angela, are you okay?" I asked her as she sat at her table that was in front of me.

"No. Harry is coming in today to take all the credit for our presentation. We worked so hard! Especially you, who caught all the grammar and spelling flaws, and did more than half the research, I feel like such a slacker because all I did was making it look pretty and add more facts." She was almost in tears now.

"I believe we both did an equal amount of work. And why can't we just tell him off?" It was our work, and we should be able to make that clear.

"Because he threatened to beat the living crap out of me, that's why." She said starting to cry.

"Angela, it is going to be okay. No one would believe that he did all of that work anyway." I told her trying to soothe her.

Another thing that Harry Greene and his gang were known for, and that was violence. When he was with Loren, he beat her until her skin was completely black and blue. And that was only two months ago. Her parents issued a restraining order against Harry Greene, and Loren began to hang out with accomplished people Like Angela, one of the smartest people in the school, and Mike, a well known athlete. Sometimes she would talk to me, and so far I heard learned that she was actually really nice, had a big mouth, and both of the times that she got pregnant she was raped. She had originally wanted to wait until she was married before she did it for the first time, and she really did love Tyler, when he wasn't drunk. I partly believed that Loren wanted to shed her whore reputation by telling everyone her story. And she wasn't a whore in my mind anymore, she was just a low class girl who was sucked into gang life and is trying to get out the best way she could, and being around smart and confident people (I guess I am classified as one of those people?) can throw you the shovel and lend you the helping hand you need to get out of your social grave.

"Angela, c'mon. He might walk in any second, and see ya crying. I'll try to help you as best as I can, okay, and going to the teacher is not against the law. Mr. Banner could probably do more that you and I could together."

"But I might get in more trouble from Harry if I do." Angela told me wiping her eyes.

I took a napkin out of my binder and handed it to Angela to blow her nose. What? You never know when you might need to clean up a mess or your face, and this was one of those moments.

Right as Angela got done blowing her nose, and throwing away the napkin, Harry walked into the room, four minutes before the bell rang. The school passing period between classes was about eight minutes long, and it only took a minute for me to gather my biology supplies and get to the classroom, then I had about seven minutes to talk with all of my friends. But a lot can happen in seven minutes.

"You got my project, nerd?" he asked his hand angling towards his pocket. Did he have a weapon to use against Angela?

"No." I told him. "This is not your project. You didn't give the effort, or the time. This is not your project."

His hand was in his pocket, and pulling out something shiny, but then, in a blur of movement, the gleaming object was in Alec's hands.

"I don't believe this is the proper way to handle a situation." He folded up the pocket knife and put it in his jeans. "Try to pull another knife on Bella, and you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Alec's face was dead serious.

"And what are you going to do about it, shorty?" Asked Harry

Actually, Alec was about six inches shorter than Harry, and I didn't doubt Alec for one second, but to anyone else in the classroom would only see the criminal of our small town and the new guy having a stare down. I bet half of the class was hoping for a fight between the two, just to see what happened.

"Oh, dear sir, you do not want to know." Alec's red eyes seemed to be glowing.

In barely a moment, a blue-ish mist seemed to cover the room, and Harry collapsed onto the floor, frozen like a statue.

"Okay Class, please take your seats." Mr. Banner said walking into the classroom as the bell rang. "Today we will be presenting our projects, and I will call you names by reverse alphabetical order. Miss Weber and Miss Swan will be presenting first, go ahead girls."

Harry stood up and sat in his seat next to Angela.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner. I'm Edward Cullen." Said a copper haired boy handing a slip to Mr. Banner

I took in a deep breath. They were already here? Oh crap…

"You can have a seat next to Miss Swan. C'mon girls, present your project!"

Angela hooked up her computer to the projector.

The first slide of our power point was our names and the subject we were presenting on.

"The Fist type of cell is a skin cell. It is the most common cell found on humans. This cell protects your organs and veins. The skin's cells melanin also gives you skin its color." I explained to the class taking furious notes, everyone accept Harry, of course.

"The next type of cell is the red blood cell. It carries oxygen through your body, and also carries the left over carbon dioxide out of your lungs." Angela said in her loud voice, which was a normal voice for everyone else.

We went through all of the cell types and explained their purpose to the class. Angela had also found a cell rap just for the fun of it.

_Listen close to the story I tell_

_It's a rapping story of the living cell_

_It's a happy tune that's sort of cheery_

_About a real tough topic called the cell theory._

_All animals, plants, and protists too,_

_Are made with cells that have different jobs to do_

_They're basic units of all organisms_

_And I hope by now you got the rhythm_

_It all started with one dude named Hooke_

_Who at some cork cells took a look_

_He used a scope and took his time_

'_Cause a cell is small and thinner than a dime._

The class like the rap the most I think. I thought it was funny and catchy, a song that was likely to get stuck in your head right before a pop quiz.

I sat back down in my seat and gave a warm smile to Edward, who was new, like me. All he did in response was clench his fist, and glare.

I looked back at Alec to say 'What is his problem?' and Alec only shrugged.

School ended, and I met Alec outside again, but I had a different intention.

"Thanks for standing up for me in biology." I said blushing at him. "Actually, I wanted to give you this." I said kissing him full on the lips.

In a second he had his arms wrapped around me, and was kissing me back. After what felt like a million years, but in a good way, Alec stopped to let me breathe.

"You have the sweetest smell, and when we get close like that, I feel almost human again." Alec said with the toothiest smile he had ever given me.

"Run me home?" I asked hopefully.

"Why not?" he shrugged

**A/N Had to stop there because if I put any more words, I'm sure fanfiction would have kicked me out. Any way, review! I am updating as fast as I can, and this chapter took me all night. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be in Edward's p.o.v. as a recap of biology and when Bella kissed Alec. When you were reading those parts, were you thinking where was Edward here? Well you have it.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Scattered point of views

**I have recently remembered my promise to make reviewers characters of the story. All of those people who reviewed in the last chapter will be getting a place in this chapter. Thanks 4 reviewing.**

**Mspyrrha= Phyra (Read as Fyrah)**

**StarLight.= Star **

**Easy enough?**

**I don't own twilight**

**Edward P.o.v.**

This wasn't relevant. Alice claimed she had a vision about someone finding out or secret, and that we had to move immediately. I was walking down that hall of our new school right now, listening to children bickering and gossiping in classes. There was a recognizable scent that swirled around my nose, and the scent was arguing with a human boy, telling him not pull another weapon onto a girl named Bella.

I concentrated on his thoughts, not caring that this was very rude.

_This bastard will never hurt my girl as long as she is not one of us! _

Huh. That was definitely strange. In Italy Alec was definitely know for toying with the hearts of human girls for fun. It seemed as though he wasn't toying this time. Maybe it was the other way around with this one. I had to hear this one out, so I kept listening.

The boy he was up against wasn't smart or clever, just violent, only ever violent. His thoughts swirled around stabbing a girl that ticked him off, because she wouldn't let him use her homework.

I listened for other people's thoughts. I found one girl who was in tears because she was afraid for her friend's well being. I searched for this girl's thoughts see if she was scared or worried or how she was taking this.

But there was nothing.

Volturi P.o.v.

Sulpicia was playing around with a camera. It looked expensive, and she wanted to keep this one. Selling the victim's items was part of the ways that the Volturi funded itself. It was sick and twisted, but it kept the city clean, and the people happy.

Sulplica was looking through the high resolution pictures as Star, a young messenger vampire, young meaning only having been a vampire for the last three years or so. Her talent was dazzling, literally. She could shine brighter than any star, not in the sun like most vampires, but any time she wanted. That was how she gained her name.

"Here, Mistress Sulplicia." Star said handing several white envelopes to Sulplica. "I caught the human messenger hiding these. Right now, he is in the interrogation room, if you would like to question him."

"Good work Star."

"Thank you Mistress Sulplicia. I shall be on my way." At that last word, Star skipped quickly out of the main hall.

They were all letters from Washington, from her daughter maybe. Sulplica read the letters and they were all vague. Not saying much about anything really. I needed to see the memories of these papers, and I knew just the vampire to do it.

"Star would you fetch Phyra for me?" Sulplicia asked Star, who was standing right outside the main hall doors, to have a peak at their next meal.

"Yes Mistress Sulplica." And the girl was gone.

She was back in less than a minute with the vampire Sulplicia had summoned. Phyra was a very interesting vampire, with a very interesting talent. She could probe through memories of anything and project them like a movie. I wanted to see what was happening with this letter.

**Edward P.o.v. **

I couldn't find out why this one, I couldn't read her mind. It just added to how annoyed I was at her when I could _smell_ her. This smell was so emptying and so horrifying It made me want to run away with her in my arms, find a safe place to murder her and savor her blood. Every single last drop.

But…

What would my family say? If I came home with red eyes and a new thirst for human blood, would they still accept me?

Before I realized it, I was completely destroying the table I was sitting at, and that was when she was at the front of the class pacing back and forth a lot, and her scent didn't linger in one area long when she did that.

I wasn't listening to what she had to say, I was much too busy trying not to kill this girl. I probed a few minds and found her name was Bella.

I had to know that this girl had a future, friends, people who loved her and it would give me a reason not to snap every neck in this room, and save Bella's for last.

Why hadn't I hunted before I came to a school full of humans? That would have given me some focus to pay attention to the lesson and not just her blood scent.

_Hey Cullen, pay attention to the lesson and stop staring at Bella. You are scaring the crap out of her. _Alec thought to me.

I looked away from Bella, and heard her rapid heartbeat slow down a little. Was she scared of me? Or was it because of her shy nature that I had picked up on from her friend, Angela who was up there presenting with her.

_I bet this is as hard for her as it is for me, because we are both shy people. _She had thought.

Did it make her feel better that one less set of eyes were staring her down? It was making me insane that I didn't know. This silence was unusual, and I _had_ to know what that girl was thinking. Or I may lose my sanity, which all of my family knew I had next to none in the first place.

_Later that day outside the school…_

"Thanks for standing up for me in biology." I heard her say as her cheeks turn red. "Actually, I wanted to give you this." She told Alec kissing him full on the lips.

In no time at all, Alec was wrapped around Bella. How could he do that without the urge to kill her? How did she smell to him? He drank human blood and did a better job than me resisting her. But I had tp see how he was controlling himself.

It could be compared to a poor and hungry boy, how Alec processed her scent, who was used to eating the least of any food, and when he stands outside if a kitchen, the smells coming outside were enough to fill him.

"You have the sweetest smell, and when we get close like that, I feel almost human again." I heard Alec say to her

"Run me home?" Bella asked

Wait, did she know his secret? My secret? And not being able to hear her thoughts was making it impossible to know. That is when I realized Alice's vision was right. Someone did find out our secret, and we had moved right to her.

I was too angry to eavesdrop on the rest of their conversation.

**Bella P.o.v.**

Alec dropped me off at my house again, and the ride home was not any less satisfying than it was yesterday. I still felt a little dizzy and discombobulated from the ride, and it was better than any roller coaster ever.

Because I didn't have to wait in miles of lines

And two because Alec could _run_ faster than any roller coaster could ever _imagine_ going.

I was also sure that my dizzy walk involved a lot of tripping and falling. He found it a little funny, I did too, for some reason. Alec would catch me before I fell and hurt myself, and I would sometimes fall just to be caught, with no other reason than I _liked_ when he caught me.

"Okay, enough of dizzy Bella. You still have to get home and do your homework." Alec said after he had caught me again.

"Awww." It was too bad because I liked the game we were playing. "Okay. I guess you're right. Maybe after I'm done you should visit me again." I said grabbing my backpack that had fallen on the ground on my second fall or so.

"Sure. But I have to do homework too."

"Okay. See you soon!" I said waving Alec goodbye, and he was gone.

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter! I always love your reviews. And I'm not going to be updating for a while, because I am going on a camping trip for three days or so. But still review. **

**If you haven't noticed, I have been doing my best to give you long and satisfying chapters every day, and your reviews keep me motivated that some people actually like this story. Thanks guys, you're the best.**

**REVIEW**


	7. How right Alice was

************

****

**Okay, so a lot of you are reviewing, so I have decided that only one character will be created every five chapters, to the person with the biggest and nicest reviews, so it is a competition. **

**Good Luck!**

* * *

As far as I could tell, there was something different about the Cullen vampire coven. They never looked at me the way K.j. or Felix sometimes did when their eyes went black. I had figured out that when their eyes went black that they needed more blood. The Cullens also had golden eyes whenever I saw them. Instead of red, and I wondered what I meant. Still, I enjoyed the mysteriousness of the gleaming red eyes when they would look upon me.

Edward was gone for the next few days, I asked one of his 'brothers' what happened to him and they only said that he had a horrible virus. I didn't even know if vampires could get sick, but when I asked Alec, he told me no.

I was walking to the place Alec and I usually met, when a cold hand took hold of my shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed jumping probably four feet into the air.

I realized that It was just one of Edward's sisters. Alice, I think was her name.

"You know what we are, don't you?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah, but I haven't told anyone, and never will." I said shrugging.

Alice eyed me strangely. "Don't go with him today." she told me walking away.

What just happened? Did Alice know about Alec's running me home? But why was she telling me no? I had read too many books and seen too many movies to ignore her advice. When people ignored advice like that, disaster showed up.

Maybe K.j. and Felix could give me a ride home. I ran out to the parking lot, tripping and almost falling a few times.

Once K.j. saw me, she stopped Felix from driving away.

"Hey can you guys give me a lift home?" I asked them.

"Of course. Climb into the back, and we will be off!" K.j. said as Felix opened a door for me, then K.j.

"Thanks." I told him slipping into the car.

One thing I credited myself for was my amazing hearing. I had smelling issues when the pollen count was high, and I had to wear glasses when I read, but it all made up with my awesome hearing skills. So when vampires tried their 'you can't hear me because you are a human' talk, I could pick up every single word they were saying, but just barely. Like in the car ride to my home.

_I sometimes question your choice of friends darling-_Felix

_I have my reasons-_K.j.

_Like those strange unexplainable visions you get?-_Felix

_Yes. When I saw this one on a hunting trip, she seemed to be getting wed to our dear brother. But, In a more glorious state. I think he turned her into one of us.-_K.j.

_Strange how I could picture her as one of us. Like it belongs. Alec also told me how his talent doesn't seem to work on her_.-Felix

_I told you this one was special. Just wait and see what that will form into when she is one of us!-_K.j.

So from this conversation I figured out that my friends were planning my future, as well as Alec's. What were they supposed to gain from this?

I decided to hope that this was nothing to be afraid of.

"Stop one Bella!" Felix told me stopping in front of my little blue house.

"Thanks guys!" I said leaving the car and run-tripping to my house.

I walked into my house to see my dad was there already. He was doing what looked like research, but I couldn't be sure unless I asked.

"Hey dad. Why are you home so early?" I asked.

"I needed to make sure you are okay."

"Why?" Why was he suddenly over concerned by my safety?

"There has been a murder spree here in Forks . Mostly hookers and criminals, but the rest are kids like you. That girl, Loren Mallory-"

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" I didn't want to see my new friends hurt! Especially one who was just escaping the gang life.

"Yes she is fine, but her kids aren't. They were found dead, and their babysitter who was about thirteen had disappeared." He sighed. "But her dad was there to bring her some lunch, and he was found dead too. He was one of the guys at the station, he was due for a promotion, and his wife is a nurse at the hospital. She has lost everything. " He took a deep breath.

K.j. P.o.v.

I had to fix this. Some poor girl was turning right in front of me, and I could do nothing about it.

"Are you some kind of idiot, Alec?" I said biting my lip.

"No." He said with no emotion.

"Then what the hell is this?" I said pointing to the girl.

"A mistake, princess." He told me.

"You haven't been hunting lately, have you?" I asked him.

He had been claiming the last week or so that he didn't need to hunt, her smell was enough. I guess not.

"No."

I knew exactly what would snap him back into consciousness.

"What if that had been Bella?" I asked him.

All self control he was portraying was lost when I asked him that. Body looked as if it were ready to collapse, and his eyebrows were arched with concern, and he was frowning.

"You were lucky that she decided to come with us." I said leaning over him. "Just because you are satisfied mentally, does not mean you're body has been taken care of."

"Sorry." He begged

"No. Fix this, and you can be sorry all the hell you want." I warned him.

I could never explain how much I felt like my father in this instance. I hated playing boss, but I couldn't watch anymore of us burn.

Flashback

_Jane had been discovered, my best friend was going to die, but Marcus had come to the rescue, again. He was holding a garlic flower and a crucifix. _

"_Back to the fires in which you came, demon!" He screamed thrusting them at Jane, winking at her at the same time._

_Jane understood. She undressed at vampire speed, at the same time letting out an ear piercing shriek that made even my parents shrink back from the pain. She quickly ran back into the castle, probably never to come back out. _

_All that was left of her (To the humans) was a pile of clothes. She was gone, according to them. I smiled knowing this was only a game. _

This happened in Jane and Alec's newborn year.

Another flashback (Because I am older than most dirt)

_Time 1956. _

_The freaking superstitious Americans were scared out of their minds, because some guy told them of the demons that could live forever, and ate the blood of children. It really wasn't a fair accusation, because I drank adults too. _

_But I began telling some people that they were safe during the day because the demons he was talking about burned in the daylight._

_Then of course he told others I was one, because of my stunning beauty and red demonic eyes. But I knew these people, Talked to them. Haley Gerrald was my friend and neighbor, who I had let cry on my shoulder when she had a miscarriage. Her husband had seen what a good friend I had been. I was in book club with other women, and they knew me as a smart young lady who could read in many languages fluently. I read to children in parks and lead games that they had never even heard of, and they enjoyed them, I was in school with all the other children my age, enjoying college, and being sought after by many human suitors. I sang in the church choir. These people were my family._

"_How could you say that, only because she is from a different place than us, you have to blame her of being a demon?"_

_I spoke in my cute little Italian accent to trick them. But this man was Spanish, and I could speak his language._

"_Stop now. I am what you say I am, but look at me. Your silly little crucifixes don't work on me." I told him in Spanish._

_The small crowd the man had drawn was long gone, off on their normal day. _

"_To think of it I am a little hungry." I said stepping closer to him. _

_He began to shove his garlic in my face. I just shoved it aside and enjoyed my snack._

But there is one thing no one knows but me. I have a reason for my travels. I am following my descendants. I had lost track in 2005, but I soon found that they moved here.

Don't think of me to terribly, but…

The last name was Swan.

****************

**He he, I so should have left the story there.**

* * *

Bella P.o.v.

I didn't regret the decision to go with K.j. and Felix.

Well, at least, I didn't until I found out what happened with Alec.

I was just sitting at my desk doing some homework, when Felix was in my room. He didn't make any noise coming in, and for someone who was huge as him I thought that as an amazing accomplishment. I had no clue he was in my room until I was politely tapped on the back.

I jumped as I turned around. It was just SO unexpected.

"Miss K.J. Asked me to inform you that Master Alec won't be in school for the next week or so, because of the major murders he has committed to two young children and an adolescent female." He said bowing deeply to me and turning to leave.

Why did he act like this? Someone would think that a vampire like this would be violent and angry, but stereotypes were broken all the time.

"Felix, wait. Why are you always so servant-like? I mean with the way you act and all that." I asked meeting him in his concentrated red eye.

"Well, I was a servant when I was human. Around 1806, I think. But the memory is hazy, and a bit hard to explain. Most of my memory of before I was fourteen was lost during my transition."

"Oh. Well how did you meet K.j. Then?"

His facial expression softened a bit. This subject was obviously one he enjoyed remembering.

"She was walking one clear night in France, when out of no where a bullet entered my thigh. It was right where my Femoral vein was." That was a main vein in a thigh. "She saw the men who had done it, but she didn't seem scared, even when one turned to shoot her. She ignored them, then saved me by turning me. She had even saved the men who had shot me for me to kill myself."

"France?" I asked.

Felix nodded.

"How ironic, don't you think?"

"Yes, Miss Bella." He said leaving me to finish my bothersome homework.

* * *

**I love you reviewers! And remember, a new character will be introduced in chapter ten!**

**Now that the school year is back in, I won't be able to update as much. I'll try once a week, sound fair?  
**


	8. Extracurricular, you may now bite my ass

**This chapter's inspiration: The way you lie by Eminem and Rhianna.**

**Sorry its been a while. Since eighth grade started the teachers haven been piling homework on me like they want to suffocate me. And unless i want my parents to kill me and dance on my grave for not doing my homework, it has to be done. Thanks for sticking with me you wonderful readers.  
**

**Only six reviews this time? I know you guys can do a lot better. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Bella P.o.v.

Scared he was gone, sweating, I woke. My pillow was wet and my hair was drenched.

It had definitely become part of my pattern to find Alec holding me, and his absence made me scared for some reason. Mostly because he was way too good for me, and he could have any snooty cheerleader he wanted, that was prettier than me and impressed him much more than me.

But somehow he had 'chosen' me, and to tell you the truth, I liked talking to him until I fell asleep and the way he kissed me, and just the way he loved me impressed me so much that I sometimes realized I wasn't breathing.

And that was exactly how I knew he was way too good for me.

I rolled over and saw it was about seven, and school started in about an hour, and with my little sweat bath, I stank worse than horse crap.

A shower was the only solution, though I didn't have much time to do so. I bolted to the bathroom and took a cold shower, mostly because it reminded me of Alec. I did miss him, even though he was supposedly 'On Time out' or something. I couldn't remember much about what Felix said besides how he was turned.

And you know what struck me?

I had no idea who Alec was when he was human.

K.j. was a farmer. Felix was a servant. And Alec was what? I never really enjoyed digging into peoples' personal lives, but vampires were just so, _interesting_. And what made them interesting was hearing the world's history through a mouth that had lived through it, but not knowing about Alec was practically driving me insane!

I was soon finished with my shower, but too lazy to tie my dry my hair, so I just pulled it back into pony tail and rung it over the sink. As soon as I was done with my bathroom activities I ate a homemade biscuit and some strawberries for breakfast. And in no time at all I was in first hour, and It was empty to me. K.j., Felix, and Alec were all gone.

I didn't like the empty feeling I had when they were gone. Why was I depending so much on these vampires? They were probably going to kill me anyway.

I almost slapped myself for such a horrible thought.

Alec P.o.v.

K.j. had sent me to Volterra for the week, and I was honestly scared for Bella's safety. She was so fragile, and anything could happen to her in my absence.

I never really classified myself as the protective type. But here I am, scared for Bella's safety just because I wasn't there to watch her. Why was K.j. making me wait to turn her? I felt guilty for not sharing immortality with her, and I had never felt this certain about a girl before, and even humans around us considered us together.

Yea, that's right, I can't hear people's thoughts like Cullen can, but I can sure as hell hear all conversations surrounding me, even when the humans whisper so they think I can't, but let me tell you I can. I could hear it as if they were yelling at me with a microphone with huge speakers, and sometimes it gets hard to ignore.

I heard someone walk into my room, and was intrupted in my train of thought.

"Who is she?" I heard a scratchy and smooth voice ask me.

Marcus of course.

"Who is who?" I asked.

"You obviously found another that you are fond of. Does she have any talents?" he obviously thought my precious Bella was a vampire, but she did have talents.

"Yes. My talents don't work on her." I told him.

"Hm. Aro must have heard of such an extraordinary vampire, right son?" We were all family here.

"Ha. She is a mortal, and the princess won't let me turn her." I grunted.

"A mortal? I thought your 'messing around' with human women was over. You even told me yourself that you were done with them because how they expired too quickly for your taste." He said with an evil laugh hiding behind his smile.

He trying to make fun of Bella, and I didn't appreciate it. But I couldn't snap of one of the practical kings of the vampire world. Going against the princess's word was even dangerous. So I could say nothing to defend Bella, and a list was quickly building in my mind.

"I guess old habits die hard." I managed to say without completely tearing Marcus apart from my anger.

"No kidding. But I guess soon this one will be gone, and our old Alec will be back, eh?" he asked opening the door to my room and starting to walk out if it.

"Sure." I said as he closed my door.

I wanted to mumble some obscenity about Marcus but I knew he would hear me. So I stayed quiet and began to think about nasty things other children had called other children during the passing period between classes, and I was silently thinking them about Marcus.

Sometimes it was annoying how Marcus could detect relationships. It also was hard to hide it from him, mostly because it was impossible unless could change your feelings whenever you wanted about someone, which I couldn't.

But I had to reflect on what I done to separate myself from my new home.

_It wasn't a very breezy day, and I could tell because the scents weren't flowing around the air. For some reason Bella had not come today, but I didn't judge her choice, I mean K.j. was her friend too. _

_The breeze picked up a little and I could smell the scents of a house that inhabited three humans. I could tell two were young, and the other wasn't much younger than my Bella. But whatever illusion of being full was broken, and I absolutely __**needed**__ this blood. I chased the smell until I found the source. _

_I killed the two little ones quickly and devoured their precious and new blood. When I killed the two little ones, the other child was out of the room, and when she saw me she tried to scream, but I was already drinking her blood. I was filled before I was done with this one, so I let go of her and she began to scream. I couldn't pinpoint why, but the pure agony her screams described made me think she was changing. _

_I quickly scooped up her limp body and brought it back to the home we were staying in._

And I guess you know the rest. K.j. got mad and sent me here, as a time out. I didn't even know where that girl was right now.

Aro P.o.v.

I was playing a game of chess with the newborn that Alec created by mistake. I had found her name was Michelle, and that she was terrible at chess. But her talent was very interesting.

Whenever she spoke, every being that could hear her had no choice but to listen.

And other than that, she really did remind me of my own daughter, just by her looks and the tones she spoke in to express herself. She also didn't like being confined and I often caught her online on Facebook or online on Skype, whatever those were.

Bella P.o.v.

I was just leaving first hour when the teacher called me to the front.

"Miss Swan, I would like to speak to you." She told me.

"Yes Mrs. Thompson?" I asked my language arts teacher

"Well it seems as if you do not have any extracurricular activities. Afterschool or out of school. Are you serious about college?" That was a bit random.

"Of course." I told her.

Really any kid who didn't want to work at MacDonald's the rest of their life was serious about college.

"Colleges like people who do extracurricular activities. And it seems you have nothing to show-off. Any college you would like to attend would put someone like you at the end of their waiting list, and it is a very long list. I will expect you to sign up for an extracurricular activity by the end of the week. You may go Miss Swan." She said stacking papers on her cluttered desk.

Oh. My dad had mentioned me signing up for an out of school activity shortly after I arrived, but I had never really taken it to heart. I had a feeling that all the spots in school were taken up by other students, and after looking at the roster, none of the activities interested me.

I was soon home, but I had to walk the two miles because Alec and K.j. weren't here to give me a lift.

But on the way there I saw an advertisement for cooking classes for kids my age.

Cooking?

Well, I kinda was the chef of the house and the five dinner recipes I knew by heart were getting a little old. I took out a pen and wrote down the web address on my hand and ran the rest of the way home. I looked up the company that was teaching the class and the price. It was fifty bucks a week, and there were three classes a week, so that was a pretty good deal.

I signed myself up for the classes and was soon sent an e-mail that I would start in a few weeks, enough time for me to find a part-time job to pay for the classes.

For some reason I heard this weird ringing noise. I realized it was someone calling me from skype, a web chat service. I opened up skype to see Alec's username Vampguy1134 was calling me for a video chat. I answered to see him on the other end.

"Hi Bella!" He greeted.

I taught him how to use Skype, even though it was like trying to teach a blind dog to drive, but it was done and he was video chatting me from wherever he was.

"Hi Alec! Where are you? You weren't at school today."

"K.j. sent me back to Italy for the week. Hopefully I'll be coming back early."

"Who are you talking to?" a high voice asked from the other end.

"No one." He said closing the laptop he was using, but I could still hear him.

"It didn't sound like no one from the hall." It argued.

"Jane, please…"

"C'mon Alec, It's not like there is some human in here." She squeaked.

I saw the light re-entering through the camera, and I shut my computer and stayed as quiet as I possibly could.

"See Jane, I told you no one was there." He teased in a way only a brother could

"You are a horrible liar, Alec. I will find another way to know who was on the other end of this computer."

I waited for a signal for Alec to give that it was all clear. I waited for about five minutes, and I gave up. I opened my computer and logged off of Skype. I worked on my homework for an hour or so until I started to job hunt for some money to pay for my classes. I found a local wanted ad in the newspaper for Newton's sporting goods. I wondered if this was the store Mike sometimes talked about in class.

I called the number it listed and listened to it ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard the bored voice of Mike on the other end.

"Hi Mike this is B-"

"Hey Bella! How can I help you this fine evening?" He asked politely.

"Well I saw the wanted ad in the newspaper and I was wondering if I could apply for the job." I said reading convincingly off my pre-written speech. I was a little shy when it came to calling people.

"Sure, I'm doing nothing right now, I can interview you." Yay! "Ok Bella let me find the template. Do you have any experience in retail?"

"I was a girl scout until freshman year in high school and I old cookies." I told him truthfully.

My mom still had my cluttered vest packed away in a box somewhere. I also had pins and certificated that were framed in my room for being a top seller for Girl Scout cookies.

"Okay, why do you want this job?"

"I need to pay for my own cooking classes."

"O.k. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

_As a vampire,_ I thought, _running_ _around the world with Alec_.

"I see Myself in college, studying a marine biology major." I told him in spite of the answer that was in my heart.

"What are your strengths?"

"I guess I could classify myself as a very patient person." I said thoughtfully

I could almost see Mike quickly jotting down my answers. "What are your weaknesses? And don't worry Bella, this is the last question."

"I think my shy qualities could count as a weakness."

"Ok. Thanks Bella, I'll give your answers to my dad and see what he thinks. Another person called today for the job, so I'll tell you the result when I can."

"O.k. Thanks Mike." I said and he hung up.

**I think that There will be no version of new moon or eclipse in this series, just twilight and breaking dawn, because personally i think the books are a waist of my time. Yes Bella will meet Jake and fall for him, and Alec's being absent is supposed to be New Moon, just shortened. **

**Review my lovely and wonderful readers, so I know you exist.**


End file.
